User blog:Sombra the shadow/SONIC: sonic e suas moedas
EPISODIO: sonic e suas moedas --- espero que gostem. >.< (SONIC X) (TUDO COMEÇA NUMA GRAMA VERDE E SONIC DEITADO) sonic: "hmm.." (SONIC CHEIRANDO FLOR) sonic: "rosas, rosas e rosas.." sonic: "como é bom relembrar os velhos tempos com o chris...." tails: "ei sonic," (TAILS CHEGA COM UM COPO CHEIO DE AGUA) tails: "quer agua?" sonic: "sim.. valeu tails" (SONIC PEGA O COPO E BEBE) sonic: "hmmm... essa agua é geladinha e boa" tails: "foi a amy que fez..." sonic: (SONIC JOGA O COPO) tails: "cara, pq se fez isso?" sonic: "eu sei que a amy sempre vai ter um truque pra eu me apaixonar por ela, duvido que aquele copo de agua tava cheios poções do amor ou coisa do tipo," tails: "acho que voce ta fazendo isso longe demais" sonic: "eu tbm acho, mas ela tem que entender que eu não quero ficar preso, quero ser livre." tails: "ta mais, não é presiso jogar o copo pra longe né..?" sonic: "ta bom....." tails: "ha, mais uma coisa, eu ví um monte de aneis em outra area, é serio," sonic: "quantos?" tails: "pera ae, deicha eu contar... 1... ...3.. ehh.. são 10 aneis no maximo.." sonic: "muito bem, acho que vai valer a pena...." tails: "bem, eu posso te levar voando ate la," sonic: "é, mais antes, ha alguma coisa pra eu destruir?" tails: "pelo que ví, tem só 4 robos naquela area," sonic: "hmmm.. é! muito bem tails!, temos uma nova missão! vamos ate la! encarar aqueles robos!" tails: 'hmm.. ok" (amy estava espionando sonic e tails) amy: "como o tails consegue ficar tão perto do sonic?, hmmm ja sei! vou fazer ele ficar com ciumes!" cream: "voce sabe que isso não se fais né amy?" amy: "que? ah? se tava me espionando?" cream: "estava, pelo bem do sonic" amy: "ta, mais como eu vou conseguir o coração do sonic?" cream: "bem, acho melhor voce fazer essas perguntas para a rouge, ou pela fiona.." amy: "que? sem chance, a rouge é muito dramatica, e a fiona sem chance!" cream: "então voce nunca conseguira o corasão dele..." amy: "pra ser bem cinsera, acho melhor voce ficar quieta!" rouge: "oque ta acontecendo aqui? ue? briga de garotas?" amy: "oque voce quer?" rouge: "Nada, so vim espionar voces..." cream: "pensei que voce estava com o knuckles nas cavernas tentando achar joias..." rouge: "agente estava quase conseguindo umas joias, so que o knuckles deixou cair sem querer, e ele fiocu louco, e começou a ser um menino mau...." amy: "tenho certesa que foi voce que deixou cair as joias..." rouge: "garota, vai cuidar da sua vida, eu tenho mais que fazer...." (ROUGE VAI PRA OUTRO LUGAR) cream: "nossa... amy voc..." amy: "RRRRHHHH" (INRRITADA) cream: "éh... eu vou pra minha casa... thau.." amy: "rrrrhhh thau....." amy: "uff...agora so tenho que ganhar o corasão do sonic! *.* " (AMY DE VOLTA A ESPIONAR VÉ QUE O SONIC E O TAILS NÃO ESTAVAM NO MESMO LUGAR) amy: "droga, perdi eles.... uff....." (EM OUTRO LUGAR) (SONIC ESTA CORRENDO COM O TAILS VOANDO E SENDO RAPIDO) sonic: "mais rapido tails!" (FALOU CORRENDO) tails: "é difficil me controlar quando to voando e correndo OUHHHHHHHH" (FALOU CORRENDO) sonic: "uhuuuuuuuuuuu!" (SONIC PULA E ACERTA O 1-ROBO) BOOMM! sonic: "peguei um!" tails: "la vai eu!" (TAILS SOBRE ALTO, E PARA DE VOAR E ACERTA O 2-ROBO) tails: "aiai!, isso doi um pouco!" (FALOU CORRENDO) sonic: "voce se acostuma!" (FALOU CORRENDO EM VOLTA DOS 2 ROBOS QUE SOBRARAM) sonic: "iaahhh!" (SONIC PULA E PEGA DOIS ANEIS QUE SE UNEM COM SONIC E FICA MAIS PODEROSO) sonic: "isso ! peguei dois aneis!" (FALOU CORRENDO) (EM QUANTO ISSO EM CIMA DE UMA MONTANHA) knuckles: "hmm.. nuss.. to vendo dois malucos correndo, a não.. é o sonic e o tails, ehehe" (VENDO COM UM BINO-COLOS) (DE VOLTA A BATALHA) tails: "deicha esse comigo sonic!" (TAILS PULA E GIRA E ACERTA O 3-ROBO, MAS O 3-ROBO DEFENDE E JOGA TAILS PRA LONGE) tails: "aaiii! essa doeu! ahhh!!" (O 3-ROBO TRANSFORMA SUA MÃO EM UMA SERRA-ELETRECA E VAI SE APROXIMANDO DE TAILS) tails: "esa não!!!" (continua) '' ''não se esqueça de comentar! Category:Blog posts